deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Grimlock vs Predaking
Original= Grimlock vs Predaking is a What If? Death Battle and the seventh and final season of BigBangOverlordBuster's Death Battle Fanfic Series. This is widely based on BigBangOverlordBuster's favorite Transformer... This is based on a very popular debate during the premier of Transformers: Beast Hunters....Who would win in a fight bewteen these two, though there has been a lot of reincarnations, we will pick the one that fits the combatants most accurately, for Grimlock, the looks from Transformers: Age of Extinction, Fall of Cybertron and G1 Series...And for Predaking, the looks of Transformers Prime, and G1 Original Series....We will not include the Robots in Disguise 2015 series since it has a lot of inaccurate details about Grimlock. Description In Science Fiction, people have ideas of Dinosaurs v.s. Dragons, and in the Transformer Universe, there is a debate of who would win, Grimlock or Predaking? Interlude (*Epic Death Battle Intro*) Wiz: Robots…Dragons…Dinosaurs… Boomstick: What’s better than those three?...ALL THOSE THREE COMBINED!!! It is time to let these two mighty Cybertronians to duke for the crown… (*Scene of Grimlock spewing fire*) Boomstick: Grimlock…the Leader of the Dinobots… (*Scene of Predaking coming out of a Gate Bridge portal, roaring*) Wiz: And Predaking, the King of all Predacons… Boomstick: he’s Wiz and IIIMM Boomstick… Wiz: And it’s our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.. Scene: Grimlock (AOE design*) against Predaking (*TFP Design*) Grimlock Name: Grimlock Age: unknown Size: 50 feet tall (Robot Mode) 65 feet tall, 80 feet long (T-Rex Mode) Abilities: *Ferocious Strength *Extreme Durability *Fire-Breath *Cybertronian Abilities *Powerful Jaws (*Scene: Cybertron in space*) Wiz: Cybertron, a planet roamed by cyber technological-bodied alien race called Cybertronians, they are a great alien race… Boomstick: Who can transform into any fucking cars, trucks, airplanes, and even other robots… Wiz: The planet fell into war, in this war, there existed two sides, Autobots, and Decepticons…. (*scene, War on Cybertron*) Boomstick: And in the side of the Autobots, there exists a team, built for heavy-duty and made for war such as this, there are called, Lightning Coalition Retaliation Squad… (*Scene Grimlock being experimented on*) Wiz: The team were captured, among them is the group leader, Grimlock, he prefers power over wisdom, and after being horribly experimented on by Shockwave, Grimlock has become something horrible…he became… (*Grimlock engulfed in fire and transforms into T-Rex mode*) Boomstick: A Dinobot…since there were a lot of adaptations in the Transformers Universe, they have a lot of different origins to begin with.. Wiz: We simply choose this because it is quickest to understand…Grimlock is a DInobot, a group of Autobots who transforms into Dinosaurs and destroy anything in their path. Likely, the only Autobots who seems to enjoy dishing out monstrous punishments. (*''Scene: Rachet releasing the Dinobots, “We send in the Dinobots, no-one can give as much punishment as they can…”'' Boomstick: Having a new Alt Mode. Grimlock’s speech became impaired,cannot speak properly as a serious side-effects to Shockwave’s experiments, but he became much stronger than he ever was before, he can lift pillars 50 times his size and swings at opponents, he has his trusty Fire-sword, as hot as fire and swings it around Decepticons sundering them like sushi… Wiz: Documented, the original Grimlock, in this case the “true” Grimlock is the strongest among the Cybertronians, being as strong as both Optimus Prime and Megatron, and can stand toe-to-toe to the likes of Unicron and Megatronus, or better known as the Fallen. Boomstick: In his Robot-Mode, he is a brute, in his Dino Mode…He is a monster, in his T-Rex mode. He single handedly handled a hundred Decepticons in one fight, stomping, biting, crushing and burning them to absolutely nothing. His jaws are strong enough to crush any metal with ease. Can breath fire so hot it can burn through any foe effortlessly, and can even challenge Megatron and Optimus Prime in his T-Rex mode. (*Grimlock biting and shaking Optimus Prime, Grimlock hoisting up Megatron*) Wiz: In T-Rex mode, he is an unstoppable juggernaut, not only he stand toe-to-toe against Optimus Prime, and Megatron, records even proved he defeated them both…using only his brute strength. (*Optimus Prime, knocking off Grimlock with his shield…*) Wiz: TO those who do not understand how Optimus Prime defeated Grimlock in Age of Extinction, is not because Optimus Prime uses his strength, he knew Grimlock is stronger, so he used wits and his shield to get the best out of the Dinobot leader… Boomstick: Hell, even the other Dinobots did not challenge Grimlock for Leadership, he is among the deadliest warriors in Cybertronian History… Boomstick (*''Scene RID: Grimlock''*) Not that stupid clown! that’s a fake shameful version of Grimlock!! (*''Scene: Random scenes of Grimlock in AOE, G1, and Fall of Cybertron''*), Yeah, that Grimlock… Wiz: But even though Grimlock is the strongest among them all, he still has one flaw, his intellect…see, after the experiment, he is not dumb, but because he is so strong, Grimlock no longer sees the benefit of being smart… Boomstick: Why should he try to be smart, he’s already bad-ass strong and durable…I don’t see why he needs to be smart? Wiz: Because of his limited knowledge, Grimlock can be easily be outsmarted several times, to the point this leads to his defeat in Age of Extinction. Boomstick: Either way, there’s no denying Grimlock as the strongest there is… (*Scene Grimlock stomping on a Hive of attacking Insecticons*) ''Kickback: You aren’t so tough…'' ''Grimlock: NO ONE IS TOUGHER THAN ME!!!!'' Predaking Age: Unknown Size: 35 feet tall (Robot mode) 50 feet tall, 80 feet log (Dragon mode) Abilities: *Monstrous Strength *Extreme Durability *Fire-Breath *Homing Instincts *Stunning Resilience *Cybertronian Abilities *Flight (*Scene: Prehistoric Cybertron*) Wiz: In Cybertron’s Pre-history, there rules a species, a race feared even in Present Cybertron (*Scene: Predacons roaming around*), Predacons, Cybertronian race that are dragonic in features, and among those Predacons, one has been cloned from the lab of Shockwave he dubs himself, “Predaking”… (*Scene: Predaking transforms) '' 'Predaking': Strike Me Again…And I will bury that rod on your spark…'' Boomstick: Predaking, the first clone Predacon of the mad scientist Shockwave, he possesses ferocious strength, amazing speed, fire breath as hot as the surface of Mercury, fierce combat abilities, and can track any Autobot and hunt them down… Wiz: Predacons possess an ability called “Homing Instincts” A form of instinct in a form of smell, which helps Predacons track down any Autobot its “masters” chooses as their prey… Boomstick: Predaking is a badass Predacon, originally, they never knew if Predacons can transform into Robot Mode since they are long extinct, like dinosaurs… (*'Shockwave': We do not possess legitamete evidence if the Predacons possess such abilities, since they became extinct… Starscream: And now we now…*) Boomstick: Predaking is a fierce combatant, he lifted a rock 50 times his size and swings it like a bat, uses the same rock to crush Wheeljack, stands toe-to-toe to both Optimus Prime and Megatron, and fights against the Megatron-Possessed Unicron in Dragon mode. Wiz: This makes Predaking the strongest and most powerful Cybretronian in Transformers Prime: Series…He fought against many powerful Cybertronians and won some of them…he is fully dependent on his own primal beast instincts, in which actually drives him to fight…which is in fact his biggest downfall…In the series, Rachet himself convinced Predaking to stop depending on his instincts and start thinking like an intelligent being, like he always believed he always is, but even if he did for a few moments, until he pieces together to one responsible for his brethren’s demise, it was Megatron, he goes berserk and stars a rampage at Megatron’s ship, during the ending, he resorts recruiting two other Predacons, Skylinx and Darksteel using primal force, he is fully dependent on his instincts… Boomstick: But hey, we can say he is a dangerous combatant to anyone he ever faced. '' '' (*Scene: Darksteel and Skylynx glaring at Predaking*) Darksteel: '''And who made you boss? ''Predaking: I am not your boss, I AM YOUR KING!!'' Final Introduction '''Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let’s end this debate once and for all… Boomstick: It’s time for a Death BATTLE!!!! FIGHT!!! It is a normal day, Grimlock is smashing another Deceptiocn in his hand, “Where is he?” Grimlock roars out, the Decepticon simply shrugs, Grimlock goes mad, he hoist the Decepticon up, “WHERE IS MEGATRON!!!” he roars, Predaking suddenly swoops over the Decepticon Grimlock’s holding, he rips it to pieces and transform into Robot mode, “Megatron is mine to destroy, Dinobot…” Predaking stated, Grimlock growls, “He’s mine to crush, Predacon, and you ain’t taking that from me!!” Grimlock roared, “Then let’s see who gets to crush Megatron…you or me…” Predaking smirks as he cracks his knuckles. Grimlock charges first. He lands a fist on Predaking, but Predaking caught his fist with his claws, Grimlock chuckles as he lifts his foe up and slams him, Predaking rises and charges at Grimlock he dishes out 3 devastating kicks on Grimlock, Grimlock and Predaking starts to duke it out, Predaking starts to punch on Grimlock, Grimlock replying back with heavier punches. Grimlock grabs hold of Predaking’s face and hurls him to a stone wall. Grimlock tackles Predaking, shattering the wall into collapsing, they both fall into a ruin area of Cybertron. Grimlock starts hammering on Predaking’s face, Predaking tries to defend, but Grimlock continues to hammer on him. Predaking flips him over. Predaking grabs Grimlock on hes feet and throws him to a Cybertronian Pillar, Predaking jumps and drop-kicks him straight through, Predaking grabs another pillar and swings it at Grimlock, Grimlock draws out his Firesword and swipes it on the pillar shattering it, Grimlock approaches Predaking and swings his sword on him, Predaking keeps dodging every swipe and slash Grimlock tries to make. Grimlock groans in frustration, “Stand still so that I can cut you to two!” Grimlock shouted, Predaking sees an opening and gives Grimlock a monstrous uppercut that send him flying up to the sky, “And what? Like I’ll give you a chance…” Predaking said. As Grimlock crash landed to the ground. He rushes and bodyslams at Grimlock, but Grimlock rises up and tosses him off, Grimlock grabs Predaking and hammers him on different sides, Predaking uses his free leg and kicks at Grimlock’s face, he grabs Grimlock’s leg and did the same, only harsher, as he throws Grimlock away, Grimlock sucker punches him, sending him flying to the sky, but Predaking caught one of the pillar’s spikes and rest there and sees Grimlock shaking his head. “Time to end this, Dinobot…” Predaking phrases, he hops out of the pillar and runs directly at Grimlock. Predaking charges at him, as he jumps he transforms into his large, black dragon mode. He soars over Grimlock and spews out his fire, Grimlcok was hit but is not affected, Predaking became furious, he grabs hold on Grimlock and soars high and hovers to random tall stuff around the wasted Cybertron, smashing Grimlock on those different things, such as walls, Pillars, and even the statue of Solus Prime, Grimlock grew very angry and burns up, he grips on Predaking’s leg, Predaking quickly lets go. Grimlock lands on the ground, shattering some parts of it, his landing shook the ground they both are on, soonwith a mighty wail, Grimlock transforms into his T-Rex mode. Grimlock spews fire at Predaking, Predaking did the same, their fires made contact, but neither is stopping their flames, the flames made a huge explosions, knocking Predaking out of the sky and Grimlock into the ground, as Predaking crash landed next to Grimlock, Grimlock regains consciousness, he bites of Predaking’s wings and clamp his jaws over his neck. Predaking feels the teeth piercing through his armored plates, he slams Grimlock’s head with his tail, they both grapple at each other, Grimlock tries to bite on Predaking but Predaking keeps moving, slamming his head with his tail, Grimlock clamps on his tail and spins him around, and slams him to the ground, as Grimlock is about to stomp on Predaking, Predaking reaches through his neck and clamps his jaws on it, he tries to bite through his tough plated armor, but Grimlock shakes him off he charges at Predaking and goes straight through a very large pillar, knocking the pillar to ground zero, Predaking sustains so much injuries, he converts back to his robot mode, the smoke clears as Predaking rises up ad shakes the dirt of, Grimlock charges behind him, as Predaking turns around, Grimlock bites right through the Predacon. Grimlock shakes Predaking like a violent dog with a meat on his mouth, he spits Predaking out and stopms on him mercillesly, as a final act of brutality, Grimlock spews fire on Predaking,while biting at him at the same time, Grimlock spits out whatever’s left of the Predacon, he looks down at him and curses “Stupid Predacon, took away fun…” K.O. RESULTS Boomstick: Holy M**y Mother of *****H Wiz: Despite Predaking being smarter and has better battle experience, likely theonly problem is that he is fully dependent on his instincts. Which means he is not fighting with brains in this fight…While Grimlock may be the same, he is not stupid, he sometimes think before he do, and mostly it all ends on the things they can do… Boomstick: Predaking may be strong, but like a Hulk, Grimlock’s strength can actually grow when things goes intense as well as his rage goes hotter. Wiz: Both combatants are stronger in their Alt-mode, but when it comes to experiences, Grimlock tops his off. Boomstick: Hell yeah, he’s been through a real war long time ago, he bites off Shockwave’s arms, manhandled Megatron, and hell, even stand one on one against Unicron once, in G1. Wiz: Predaking’s fire may be hot, but their has been records that some Cybertronians have survived once being hit by his flames, most of those survivors are weaker than Grimlock, thanks to his tough armor, he survives the flames of the Predacon King and way worst situations….While Grimlock’s fire can completely obliterate any Decepticons it makes contact to, Grimlock’s strength and battle intincts are all driven by his rage. Boomstick: Hoisting a rock 50 times PRedaking’s size may be impressive, but Grimlock has been lifting heavier, “Do you even lift bruh”…Grimlock has better experiences, greater strength and far insane durability, in the end, Grimlock is the toughest of the tough…see this is the true Grimlock RID! THIS IS THE TRUE GRIMLOCK!!!! WINNER: Winner-Grimlock.png Wiz: The Winner is Grimlock Season 2: Akame: Bury... vs. Alisa: There are no Better God Eater than me.. Who do you think will win? Grimlock Predaking |-| Remastered= This is one of BigBangOverlord's orginals and it is set to be remastered. Description In Science Fiction, people have ideas of Dinosaurs v.s. Dragons, and in the Transformer Universe, there is a debate of who would win, Grimlock or Predaking? Interlude (*Queue: Pacific Rim: Go Big or Go Home*) Alisa: Cybertron has given us the strongest, wisest and craziest among its Transformers to us throughout history, but it is time we pin two of the raging monsters it has given creation to… Bang: They resolve their tactics with superior brute strength and ferocity but it is time we settle which among these fire-breathing robots prove the top predator... (*Grimlock spewing flames*) Bang: Grimlock…the Leader of the Dinobots… (*Scene of Predaking coming out of a Gate Bridge portal, roaring*) Alisa: And Predaking, the King of all Predacons… Bang: Will be putting their most unique incarnations and put them to the fight, she's Alisa and I'm Bang... Alisa: And it is our task to see which of these two will win a DEATH BATTLE!!! Scene: Grimlock (AOE design*) against Predaking (*TFP Design*) Grimlock TBAS Predaking TBAS Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Dragons themed death battles 'Dinosaur vs Dragon' theme Death Battle Category:'Transformers' Theme Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:BigBangOverlordBuster Category:Dinosaur Fights Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles